britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glory
Britney's ninth album, referred to as "B9" by Spears and her fans, is set to be released this 2016. So far, the only confirmed track is Make Me (Oooh). Tracks Confirmed tracks *Make Me (Oooh) *Turn The Lights Out *Just Luv Me *Slumber Party *Invitation *Man on the Moon *Private Show *Liar *Clumsy Possible tracks *Just Like Me *Love 2 Love U / Just Let Me Go *My Own (prod. by DJ Mustard) *Devotion *Hooked On / Sugarfall *Rose *Father's Eyes *Forgiven *All the Way Background On September 9, 2014, during an interview with Extra at The Intimate Britney Spears Collection launch in New York City, Spears revealed she had slowly but steadily started working on a new album. When asked who she would like to collaborate with, Spears said she would like to do something with Katy Perry or Iggy Azalea. Rumors began to circulate that a collaboration between the two artists was already in the works, with Azalea saying she had done a "secret collaboration" with someone she had been interested in. In December 2014, Azalea told Kiss 108 backstage at their Jingle Ball Tour 2014 that their collaborative song would premiere in 2015, "We have a song, which is going to be her first single, coming out next year." Asked how the collaboration came about, Azalea added, "She said she would like to work with me in an interview and they reached out. We recorded a few different things and then one of those just ended up being, I think, undeniably great. Hopefully I think everybody will get to hear it at the beginning of next year." In February 2015, Azalea tweeted there were "epic" ongoing plans for the song. For Spears's Billboard magazine cover story, published online on March 12, 2015, it was reported that despite Spears being back in the recording studio as back as in September 2014 working on a duet with Azalea, among other tracks, a proper full-length album would not be coming soon. Spears further explained, "I'm gonna do new album slowly but surely. I'm gonna try to do my best to do an amazing album, but it's not my full priority right now". Azalea confirmed the title of the track the following week. Afterwards, in Spears's cover story with People magazine, it was announced that "Pretty Girls", the lead single, would be released on May 5. A few months ago, Britney Spears tweeted a cryptic message that has many wondering whether her long-awaited ninth studio album will come soon, stating "JUST finished recording some vox. LOVE this song. It makes ME smile, and I hope it will make you smile too... #B9". Britney using the hashtag #B9 is MAJOR, since it was created by the Britney Army and, until now, hasn’t been acknowledged by team Britney. The fact that she’s using it means she’s preparing to release the album, or at very least, a new single. On April 11, 2016, Britney released exclusive news that she will shoot the video for her new single, Make Me (Oooh) on the next Monday, and both will be released four weeks later when editing is completed. She says “The concept for the video is all set. A source close to Spears says "The single and the video will thrill fans because it’s all new, totally different and somewhat unexpected. It’s different; it’s a turn. She's gone from pretty straight-forward pop to a really interesting vibe with a lot of really cool stuff." If all goes as planned, Britney’s new ninth studio album will follow one month after the single’s release. Britney has said: “I just know that the direction I’m going in is so good. It’s the best thing I’ve done in a long time. Britney has also scrapped Pretty Girls as the lead single of the album, and left it as a summer standalone single. Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:B9